Nora Drinks Coffee
by Dr-J33
Summary: What happens when Nora drinks coffee? Chaos. Noses will be booped, legs will be broken, and Ren will have to keep her under control. Oh and theres mentions of shipping, but thats not important.
1. Part 1

It was morning as Ren and nora sat on their respective beds, cleaning their weapons.

"Yuck...theres something nasty stuck in my hammer." Said Nora as she tried to scrub out what she assumed was once part of an unfortunate grimm that got stuck onto Magnhild

"Try using the special solution you got for christmas." Suggested Ren. "It should make it good as new."

Nora followed Ren's advice, pouring solution on the spot and scrubbed hard as Ren finished cleaning his stormflowers.

"So what do we do when were done?" Asked Nora. "We don't have classes today."

"No idea." Replied Ren.

The door to the room opened and their leader, Jaune arc stepped in carrying four coffees.

"I'm back guys." Said Jaune. "Coffee?"

Nora perked her head up at the mention of the word coffee while a look of horror appeared on Ren's face.

"Oh dust no..."

Ren quickly ran towards Jaune and pushed him out of the room. Jaune was very careful not to spill any of the hot liquid as Ren pinned him to a wall.

"What do you think your doing?!" Asked Ren in an uncharacteristically worried tone.

"Uh... Being a great leader and buying everyone in the team coffee?" Replied Jaune, confused.

"Listen Jaune." Began Ren. "You cant give Nora coffee!"

Jaune raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why?"

Ren stared Jaune right in the eye.

"You see how she is normally." Said Ren. "Imagine Nora ten times more hyper, and a hundred times more uncontrollable."

Jaune's eyes widened at the thought of a super hyper Nora.

"Oh crap, thanks for the warning man." Said Jaune. "Maybe I'll give the extra coffee to-

Jaune looked at the coffees he was holding and noticed one cup was missing.

"Where is it-"

Ren dashed back into the room as fast as he could. To his horror, Nora was downing the missing cup of coffee.

"Shit." Muttered Ren.

Jaune ran into the room and set the remaining coffees on a nearby nightstand.

"What's going-"

Jaune noticed Nora finishing her last few gulps of coffee, a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Oh no..." Muttered Jaune...

Nora set her empty cup on the ground as her eye began to twitch.

"That was great Ren!" Said Nora. "I should drink coffee more often!"

Jaune took out his shield and hid behind it, quaking in fear.

"Heck I feel..."

Nora jumped up and threw her arms into the air.

"REENERGIZED!"

Nora began to run around the room as Pyrrha stepped in drying her hair with a towel. She stopped upon seeing Nora, more hyper than usual.

"What is Nora doing?" Asked Pyrrha.

"I created a monster..." Replied Jaune.

"Get comfortable." Said Ren. "Shes going to be like this for a few hours."


	2. Part 2

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren sat on Jaune's bed drinking their coffees as Nora dashed around the room.

"OOHWHATSTHIS!?OHEYWHATSTHAT?!"

Pyrrha Groaned loudly.

"Damn it why cant she drink coffee like a normal person?!" Complained Pyrrha.

Ren took a sip of his hot drink.

"Our old school actually banned coffee because of her." Added Ren.

"I CAN SEE THROUGH TIME!" Shouted Nora.

Jaune looked at Ren surprised.

"Really?" Asked Jaune.

"What else would you do when a cow is stuck to the gym ceiling by a caffeine fueled Nora?" Replied Ren.

Nora took a book out from under Pyrrha's bed.

"OOH!"

Pyrrya dropped her coffee at the sight of the book.

"Put that down Nora..." Warned Pyrrha.

Nora giggled and opened the book to a random page.

"Dear diary." Began Nora. "Ruby was looking at Jaune funny today."

"Huh?" Muttered Jaune.

"I dont trust Ruby, she wants Jaune to herself that wench."

Pyrrha's face turned a deep red from a mix of rage and embarrassment.

"I-I-I'm... IM GOING TO END YOU!" Screamed Pyrrha.

She ran after Nora but the orange haired huntress was faster. She grabbed her newly cleaned Magnhild and jumped through a nearby window, using the grenade launcher built in to launch herself directly upwards.

"Damn it!" Shouted Ren.

"She got away!" Groaned Pyrrha.

"We can still catch her come on!" Said Ren.

Ren grabbed his pistols and ran out the door.

"Wait up!" Called Jaune as him and Pyrrha ran after Ren, leaving the three remaining coffees unfinished.

* * *

On the rooftop, Blake Belladonna sat next to the monkey fanus, Sun wokong.

"I don't get why everyone thinks Yang and I would make a good couple." Said Blake. "I'm not into that type of thing."

"What thing? Girls or blondes?" Asked Sun.

"Well-"

Before Sun could get an answer, Nora landed in front of them, her hammer in her hands and the smile of a serial killer on her face.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Nora in a way that terrified the pair.

Blake and Sun nervously scooted away from the caffeine crazed huntress to be that stood in front of them.

"H-hey Nora..." Said Blake nervously. "How are-"

"I FEEL GREAT!" Yelled Nora.

Sun felt like pulling out his staff, but he feared that Nora would murder him if he so much as blinked.

"Just getting some air, but I'll leave you two kooky kids alone." Said Nora "if ya know what I mean..."

"W-Were not dating." Said Blake, still scared by the hammer wielder.

"Dont worry blakey mckitty pants." Said Nora. "Your secret is safe with me!"

She rocketed off on her hammer towards another part of the Beacon campus, leaving the two fanus stunned and horrified.

"W-What was with her?" Asked Blake nervously.

"Hold me." Murmured Sun in a terrified tone.

* * *

The rest of team JNPR searched the campus for Nora.

"Nora where are you?!" Shouted Ren.

Jaune held up an ice cream cone.

"WE GOT ICE CREAM NORA!" Shouted Jaune.

"Where could she have gone?" Asked Nora.

It was at that moment that team CRDL ran past them screaming, their leader nowhere in sight.

"Twenty lien says shes that way." Said Jaune.

The three ran in the direction CRDL was fleing from and found Cardin Winchester lying on the ground with Nora standing on his back, raising Cardin's mace towards his legs.

"NORA!" Shouted Ren.

Nora noticed her longtime friend and smiled happily.

"Ren ren!"

Nora dropped the mace and dashed over to Ren with Lightning speed, hugging the hunter in training.

"Hows my bestest buddy ever doing?!" Asked Nora.

"Nora!" Said Ren, prying himself free. "Its time to go back to the dorm."

"Theres ice cream in it if you come back." Said Jaune, gesturing to his ice cream cone.

Nora stared at them for a couple seconds before replying.

"Nope."

She quickly grabbed the ice cream and ate it as fast as she could before running away from her teamates.

"Drat." Said Jaune.

Cardin quickly got up and grabbed Ren by the shoulders.

"She was gunna break my legs man!" Pleaded Cardin. "MY LEGS!"

He broke down in tears as Ren calmly pushed him away.

"Hurry!" Said Ren.

The three ran after Nora, hoping to catch her before she got too far away.

* * *

**What will Nora do next? **

**Theres a brief refference to Roosterteeth vines volume 1 in the beginning. See if you can find it.**


	3. Part 3

Ruby Rose, Yang, and Weiss sat in the library, studying at a table.

"I cant believe Professor Port is giving us a test on something we barely talked about..." Groaned Ruby.

"As if his lectures weren't bad enough..." Added Yang.

At that moment a white and pink blur crashed into a nearby bookshelf, knocking it over and startling the three girls.

"What was that?!" Asked Weiss.

Nora emerged from a pile of fallen books, traces of ice cream still on her face.

"Nora?!" The three Rwby members spoke in unison.

"Hiya girls!" Greeted Nora. "Wanna do something fun?!"

"Count me in!" Said Yang, tossing the book she was reading to the side.

"Whoo! Party!" Cheered Nora.

Ruby and Weiss stared at Nora, both equally confused.

"NORA!" Bellowed Ren's voice.

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Nora. "They're after me!"

Nora dove headfirst through a nearby window, leaving two confused huntresses, and one disappointed Yang.

"What was that about?" Asked Ruby.

"She didn't even keep her offer..." Complained Yang.

The rest of team JNPR ran into the library and looked at the mess Nora created.

"Did she break through a window?" Asked Pyrrha, noticing the broken window.

"Nora seemed a bit... Off." Said Weiss.

"Nora drank an entire coffee." Said Ren. "Now shes hyped up on caffeine and doing who knows what."

"You need help?" Asked Ruby. "I don't want to see Nora hurt herself or anything."

"Count me in too." Added Yang. "Anything to get out of studying."

"Thanks Ruby." Said Jaune.

"No problem." Replied Ruby. "I know you'd do the same if this happened to any of my teamates."

"You know I would." Said Jaune with a smile.

Pyrrha glared daggers at Ruby, but nobody seemed to notice.

"How about you Weiss?" Asked Yang. "Wanna help track down Nora?"

"Well I don't want to be here when the librarian gets back." Said Weiss.

"Well move then, were losing her." Said Ren.

Ren climbed out the window as the other five watched.

"He knows theres a door right?" Asked Ruby.

* * *

Ren ran around the campus looking for Nora.

"Nora?!"

At that moment he heard the familiar sound of Nora's "sloth call."

"Nora?"

He approached a nearby tree and looked up at it.

"I know your up there." Said Ren.

Nora hung upside down from the tree like she did back in the emerald forest.

"Heya Ren!" Said Nora.

"Come on, your going back to the dor-"

Ren was interrupted as Nora booped his nose.

"Nora, nows not the time for this." Said Ren sternly.

"Ya know Ren, your kinda cute when your all serious." Said Nora seductively.

Ren took a step back in surprise.

"Nora whats going on with you..." Said Ren, trying to keep his composure.

"Just this."

Nora quickly pecked Ren on the cheek.

"N-n-nora!?"

Ren's face turned red and he fell on the ground, stunned.

"Too easy." Said Nora.

She dropped down from the tree and looked at her stunned friend.

"Later Ren!" Said Nora cheerfully.

She ran off giggling to herself.

* * *

Jaune, Pyrrah, and the others approached the still stunned Lie Ren.

"You alright Ren?" Asked Jaune.

"I had her..." Said Ren. "But she used her feminine wiles to escape..."

"Crafty girl." Said Yang.

"Well get up Ren." Said Ruby. "She cant be too far behind."

Jaune helped Ren up.

"She went this way." Said Ren.

The young hunter lead the group in the direction Nora went.

* * *

The group stopped to catch their breath, having no luck finding Nora.

"Hey Ren." Said Pyrrah. "You mentioned before that she would be like this for a few hours right?"

"Yeah." Said Ren. "She gets real exhausted after the caffeine wears off."

"Shouldn't it be wearing off soon then?" Asked Ruby.

"Thats what I'm worried about." Said Ren. "What if she passes out somewhere dangerous."

"Your right Ren." Said Jaune. "We gotta hurry!"

"You looking for the hyper girl?" Asked a voice.

The group noticed a boy their age wearing a blue cowboy hat and gun-like boots.

"You saw her?" Asked Ren.

"Yeah." Said the boy. "She was saying something about the Emerald forest."

The group ghasped.

"She could get herself killed!" Ren shouted. "We have to get there before its too late!"

Ren, Pyrrah, and the three RWBY members ran towards the direction of the forset.

"Thanks for the help." Said Jaune. "Your a lifesaver Mr... Um..."

"Kidd." Said the boy. "Milo Kidd. You better catch up with your friends."

Jaune nodded and ran after his friends.

"Never a dull moment here..." Said Milo.

* * *

**Ship tease! I think.**

**Milo Kidd is a member of my time period themed OC RWBY team, who I decided to give a brief cameo in the story. **


	4. Part 4

In the emerald forest, Nora moved through the trees, swinging from vine to vine whilst singing a song to herself.

"Spider Nora Spider Nora! Does whatever a Spider Nora does! Can she swing from a web? No she cant but it would be cool! Look out! Here comes Spider Nora!"

She released her grip on the vine she was holding onto and landed perfectly on the branch of a nearby tree.

"Now wheres something for me to hit?!" Nora asked herself.

"IDIOT!" Shouted a voice in the distance.

"Oohh!" Exclaimed Nora.

Nora lept from tree to tree untill she reached the source of the voice. It was in a clearing in the forest, a pair of bullhead VTOLs were parked and several members of the white fang were standing around, listening to a shouting Roman Torchwick.

"What do you mean you lost the plans?!" Shouted Roman. "How else are we supposed to get in that damned school!?"

Nora giggled to herself.

"Must be my lucky day!" Nora whispered to herself.

She took out Magnhild and leaped out of the tree, landing on one of the White Fang members.

"Hi there!" Exclaimed Nora. "I'm going to hit you!"

Roman took a step back, shaking his head.

"Great, more kids." Said Torchwick. "Deal with her before she ruins everything!"

The White Fang members drew their weapons and charged at the young huntress in training.

* * *

Ren and co ran through the emerald forest.

"Nora!?" Shouted Ren.

"Where are you!?" Shouted Jaune.

"I dont think that caffeine will last much longer." Said Ruby.

"Nora!" Ren shouted again.

* * *

Nora knocked the first attacker away with Magnhild, and proceeded to do the same to the following attacker.

"I got mad skills!" Exclaimed Nora.

She dashed over to a white fang grunt and hit him with her hammer with enough force to send him flying into a tree trunk.

"Do you see these moves?!" Shouted Nora.

A pair of white fang grunts with guns fired upon Nora, but the girl quickly dodged, switching Magnhild into its grenade launcher form and blasting them with a well aimed grenade.

"Its just one girl!" Shouted Roman. "It shouldn't be this hard!"

Roman aimed his cane at Nora and fired a single shot. The caffeinated huntress easily dodged the attack, the projectile instead hitting a tree and igniting it.

* * *

Jaune noticed smoke in the distance.

"I think Nora is trying to burn the forest." Said Jaune.

"Wait." Said Ruby. "I hear gunshots."

"I can hear them too." Said Weiss. "Someone else is there."

"And possibly its fighting Nora." Added Pyrrha.

"Shit!" Cursed Ren. "We have to get her!"

Ren and the others ran towards the smoke.

* * *

Nora began to feel fatigued as she whacked another White Fang with her hammer.

"You guuiezzz... Are sooo sloooww..." Slurred Nora.

She felt like she could fall asleep at any moment, staying awake was becoming just as much of a battle as the one she was currently in.

"Oh is something wrong pinkie?" Asked Roman mockingly.

Nora tried to steady herself using Magnhild.

"I'm... Not... Done..."

Nora fell over onto the ground. Roman walked up to Nora and poked her with his cane.

"Not bad pinkie." Said Roman.

He aimed his cane directly at Nora's head.

"Too bad I have to kill you."

Before he could finish Nora off, he was interrupted as Ren charged in holding his Stormflowers and kicked the criminal away from Nora.

Roman not lay on the ground clutching his chest, his hat having been knocked off.

"Ow..." Groaned Roman.

He got up and picked his hat up.

"Leave her alone." Said Ren.

"So Pinkie's boyfriend comes to the rescue." Mocked Roman.

Nora weakly raised her arm up.

"Were... Not... Together... Together..." Said Nora.

She let her arm fall to her side as Roman put his hat back on. He looked at the remaining White Fang grunts.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!" Shouted Roman.

The remaining White fang ran at Ren, weapons drawn.

Ren went for the gun users first, firing at them with Stormflower. As the sword users got closer, he changed his focus to them, fighting them off with well placed martial arts and Stormflower's blades.

Ren slashed a grunt with his blades, then fired at another charging grunt, taking him down as well. After he was down, there were no more white fang grunts ready to fight him.

Roman screamed angrily.

"If you want something done right..." Grumbled Roman.

He aimed his cane at Ren.

"You gotta do it yourself!"

Roman fired several shots at the hunter, but Ren managed to rush Roman and dodge them all.

"I hate these kids!" Shouted Roman.

Stormflower's blades collided with Roman's cane.

"Give up kid!" Said Roman. "And maybe I'll let pinkie live."

"Back off!" Shouted Ren, knocking roman away.

Roman aimed his Cane at Ren, but the rest of JNPR, Ruby, Yang and Weiss rushed in with their weapons.

"Torchwick!" Shouted Ruby.

"Oh great not these brats." Said Roman. "Is the robot girl with you too? Because I swear-"

"Your outnumbered!" Shouted Jaune.

"You have two options right now." Said Ren. "Fight us all..."

"Or run." Roman interrupted. "Well I never had much faith in this plan to begin with..."

Roman and any White Fang grunts still conscious boarded the Bullheads.

"See ya around Red!" Shouted Roman.

The two bullheads took off, flying away from the forest.

"That was a close one." Said Yang.

"What do we do about them?" Asked Pyrrah.

She gestured to the unconscious White Fang members.

"I'll stay behind and make sure they don't run off." Said Ruby.

"Me too." Said Jaune.

Pyrrah glared at Ruby.

"I'll stay too." Said Pyrrah.

"Actually I think it would be best for you to accompany Ren and Nora back to the dorm." Said Jaune. "And take Weiss with you, shes looking at those grunts weird."

Pyrrah noticed that Weiss was glaring at the unconscious grunts with the rage of a thousand suns.

"I should kill you all." Muttered Weiss.

"Tell Ozpin what happened." Said Ruby.

"Alright." Said Ren.

Ren picked up the now sleeping Nora Valkyrie and started carrying her bridal style out of the forest as Weiss and Pyrrah (both reluctantly) followed.

* * *

The four reached Beacon.

"Is Nora going to be alright?" Asked Pyrrah.

"Shes going to have a headache when she wakes up, but other than that nothing bad." Replied Ren.

"Uuuuhhhhggg..."

Ren noticed that Nora was starting to wake up.

"Ren?...what happened?" Asked Nora.

"You drank coffee again." Said Ren. "I'll tell you about it when we get back to the dorm."

"Ok... My head is killing me..." Groaned Nora.

Ren smiled knowing that his best friend was back to normal.

"Did I set the griffball field on fire like last time?..." Asked Nora.

"No but you almost broke Cardin's legs." Replied Ren.

"Sweet..."

Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Ren, you have a bizarre friend." Said Weiss.

* * *

**Theres a couple references in this one. Try and find them all.**


	5. Epilouge

Nora sat on her bed, rubbing her head as Ren poured red powder into a glass of water.

"So I read Pyrrah's diary out loud, nearly broke Cardin's legs, trashed the library, helped save the school, and kissed you on the cheek?" Asked Nora.

"You also horrified Blake and the monkey guy, wrote your name on the men's bathroom wall, and tried to steal Milo Kidd's hat from what I hear." Added Ren.

"Still like last time better..." Said Nora.

Ren rolled his eyes as he mixed the powder with the water.

"So..." Began Ren. "About that kiss."

"That was the caffeine talking." Said Nora. "And its not like the first time it happened."

"We were six Nora, it didn't count." Said Ren, handing Nora the drink. "It'll make your headache go away faster."

Nora started to drink the red liquid.

"Huh... Where did Pyrrah go?" Asked Ren.

Nora shrugged as she set the empty glass down on the nightstand next to Ren's cold and no longer drinkable coffee, which Nora looked at for a couple seconds.

"Don't even think about it." Said Ren.

* * *

Jaune and Ruby walked back from the forest, Yang having already returned to beacon.

"Crazy day huh?" Asked Jaune.

"I know right." Said Ruby.

Ruby looked around to make sure nobody was watching before speaking again.

"So that Defender movie is coming out next weekend, and I was going to see it... Did you want to come with me?" Asked Ruby.

"Sure." Replied Jaune. "I've been waiting for months for that movie to come out."

Little did they know, Pyrrah was watching them both from a high up tree branch, dressed in a red and gold jumpsuit and holding Blake's Gabol Shroud.

"Back off Ruby." Muttered Pyrrah. "Hes mine..."

KILL RUBY

* * *

**And thats the end of that. But before I begin that Kill Ruby story, I need a picture of Pyrrah parodying the kill bill poster. **

**Anyone?**


End file.
